


When Kirsten Hacks Cameron's Security System

by KirstenCerece



Series: His Everything [3]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Pointless fluff, Post Break Up, Romance, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstenCerece/pseuds/KirstenCerece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron is woken up in the middle of the night after a certain blonde breaks into his apartment. He never knew that someone would hack his systems just to snuggle at one in the morning. Pointless Camsten fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Kirsten Hacks Cameron's Security System

**Author's Note:**

> I need this so bad just to take my mind off of the end of episode ten. I cried so hard and I never ever cry, so you can only imagine my reaction. So to fill the void until October (in case you all didn't know the winter /fall season starts in October) I've decided to start writing pointless fluff about our favorite OTP. Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Stitchers, the idea, ect.

Usually, especially after a particularly stressful day like today, I slept so soundly that someone could break into my apartment and I would never know. So when I woke up at the sound of one of my drawers sliding open, I was a bit confused. Panic briefly seized my heart, before I caught a glimpse of a slender silhouette and a long ponytail.  
Kirsten. 

She rifled through my t-shirts until she found a particular one, almost as if she was searching for that specific one, and then slowly slid the drawer shut again. I opened my mouth to ask her what she was doing, only to shut it firmly as a deep blush crept up my face. Kirsten pulled her sweater over her head, flinging it to the floor in the corner of my room. She slid my t-shirt over her head before unbuttoning her jeans. Since I was raised to know better than to spy on a woman changing clothing, I shut my eyes. Even thought I couldn’t actually see her, just the silhouette, it felt wrong to watch her change.

My eyes snapped back open as I heard her soft footsteps approaching my bed. Without a word she lifted the fluffy covers and slid under the sheets. My heart started beating rapidly as she slid even closer to me, burying her face against my shoulder and curling her arms tight against her chest. She wasn’t touching me except for the juncture between my shoulder and collarbone. Almost as if she was afraid to get closer.

“You okay Cupcake?” My voice came out soft and without the tremor I was afraid would crack my voice. Kirsten didn’t say anything. She was silent for a few more minutes before I finally felt the moisture soak into my sleeve, touching my overheated skin.

“Oh Kirsten…” I moved to turn on the lamp beside my bed, just for her utter a quiet “Please don’t turn on the light.” So instead I turned onto my back, pulling her along so she could wrap her arms around me and cuddle. While I wasn’t the best at talking to women in general, I did know how to talk to and comfort Kirsten. 

From the moment I met her, she hadn’t scared me or intimidated me like a woman of her beauty usually would. I suppose it was the way she immediately challenged me with her intellect and how she intrigued me with her direct approach to everything. She never shied away just because she was afraid of anyone else's reaction or what they thought about her. Even though her Temporal Dysplasia made her seem confusing and hard to understand to the rest of the world, it somehow made it easier for me to get to know her better than I knew myself.

After awhile, the tears began to slow their decent and Kirsten let out a shaky sigh. I bit my lip, half afraid to even ask what was wrong. She probably had a fight with Liam, didn’t know how to process it since she had never dealt with him while having access to emotions, and just needed someone to comfort her until she figured it out. Then she would go back to her house and back to bed with Liam. My mood considerably darker after that thought, I had to carefully control the tone of my voice.

“Do you wanna talk about it Stretch?” A deep breath from Kirsten.

“I gave Liam an answer.” I thought I could literally hear the sound of my heart cracking in half. I thought I had died earlier today when I heard Kirsten talking to Camille about it. The com system had been online, so Linus and I heard Kirsten ask Camille not to tell anyone. Linus almost yelled out something about being too late on that, until I grabbed the sensitive skin on the arm of his upper arm and twisted.

“Did already leave for another trip? Did he leave you alone to process all of this once you gave him his answer?” I was half proud of myself for putting her wellbeing ahead of my own, and half disappointed that I couldn’t feel happy for her.

“No.”

“No? So what happened?” Another deep breath.

“I told him no. I couldn’t marry him.” I had to smack my hopes back down before they rose too high. She could have said no— that he needed to finish up his trips before she would agree.

“How come?”

“At first I told him that I didn’t want to wait around while he traveled all over the world. He said he wanted me to start traveling with him. He wanted me to quit my job.” There it was. She was going to leave, which was a thousand times worse than just getting engaged. As selfish as it sounded, I still wanted to be around her and be her friend if I couldn’t be anything else. But why would she be in my bed if she accepted?

“I don’t think Maggie’s going to like that. Have you told her you’re leaving?” I winched as she sat up, her arms digging painfully into my chest. She stared at me for a moment, and from the sliver of moonlight I could see the confusion on her features.

“What makes you think I’m leaving? I actually like my job. I’m only continuing grad school so I can get my PhD in case something happens to the program. Stitching and doing the field work makes me feel and I know it’s a lot more fulfilling than sitting behind a desk programming and writing code would be. Now that I can feel emotions, my goals in life have changed. I actually care about my future now! Before it didn’t matter to me if I sat behind a desk or became a professor for my program, but now I want more. I know that I want more.” After she finished speaking, Kirsten lied back down on my chest, clinging tighter to me than before.

“You said no because you want to keep stitching. If you told Liam yes then one of you would have to give up what makes them truly happy. That’s not fair to either of you.” Kirsten laughed, actually laughed, and moved her arm higher up so she could run her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation.

“Liam never could have figured that out. I don’t have to say everything that’s on my mind around you Cameron, because you already know what I’m thinking.” Did I just hear affection in her voice? Affection in regard to something I’ve done?

“Had to minor in something, and Psychology seemed to be a good idea at the time.” Not that it helped me any other time in my life.

“I think it’s more than that.” I kept silent waiting for her to continue.

“I came here right after I told Liam no and he left. I was really confused and wasn’t sure what I was feeling. I should have felt sad or angry but instead I felt something else I couldn’t identify.”

“I always help you with your emotions, so it seemed logical for you to talk to me.” Kirsten nodded.

“We’ll start with the usual basics. It wasn’t sadness, anger, or happiness right?” I knew she was getting quite familiar with the base emotions, and was improving everyday on the sub categories.

“I wasn’t sad or angry. I didn’t feel happy exactly but it felt like they were closely related.”

“Name another situation where you felt this, if you have felt it before.” Kirsten thought for awhile. She usually had to sift through quite a few memories to find what she was looking for.

“When we disarmed the bomb, at the end of our first mission.” 

“Were you relieved that Liam left?” It slipped out before I could stop the words. No matter how hard I tried to smack down the feelings of hope bubbling up in me they wouldn’t stay down. Not this time, especially now that I knew Liam was gone for good.

“…yes. I felt…relief. I was happy that he had left, but not a smiling kind of happy. So that’s what relief feels like…” I didn’t say anything or move because I was half afraid she would leave now that I had helped her figure out what she was feeling.

“Ask me a series of questions and once I start talking, and I don’t want you to interrupt me okay? Camille said once I start talking I tend to let things slip that I’m feeling but don’t know it until I accidentally say it.” It seemed logical and simple enough.

“How did you get in? Why did you come here tonight instead of in the morning? Why are you wearing one of my shirts? How did Liam react when you said no? Well actually that’s none of my business so scratch that one.”

“I hacked your security system and picked your lock. I came here tonight because Camille wasn’t home and I thought I was going to have a mental breakdown. I took one of your shirts because it smells like you and I can pretend you’re with me because when you’re around everything makes more sense and I don’t feel as lost. You make me feel happy and I can count on you to be there.” She paused.

“Just like now I’m curled up with you in your bed, interrupting your sleep, and yet you accept it and let me just take over your space without question. I didn’t want to leave just because of the program. I wanted to stay because of the annoying guy who makes sure that I don’t die and cares way too much about me even when I give him reasons not to.” She went silent for a couple of minutes. I wanted to speak up, ask more questions, but I didn’t. So I focused on bitch slapping my hopes back down again. Despite the Adonis God leaving the picture, Kirsten could just view me as a really good friend to talk to when she was upset. I could live with that.

“No one has ever cared about me like you do. I thought it was annoying, but lately you haven’t been there like usual and it made me realize I missed your fussing. I found myself wanting Liam to leave just so I could go back to how we were. Liam cared but he didn’t do the little things, like asking how my day was or if I had gotten enough sleep. I put on makeup, a dress, and did my hair just for him to say he liked me better without it! He didn’t even appreciate the fact I made an effort or attempt to compliment me!” I flinched and grabbed her hand when she gripped my shirt and nails dug into my skin.

“Easy there Sparta. Put your claws away.”

“Cameron?” 

“Yeah?” She had mentioned it once that she hated sleeping with her hair up so I tugged the band from her hair, letting the pale tresses spread out on my pillow. I wished we could be like this every night.

“I couldn’t say yes to Liam because he wasn’t who I wished had been proposing. The original reason I told him I had to think about it, was because I was picturing you, not him, in front of me.” To hell with the consequences.

I pinned Kirsten down and kissed her, secretly basking in the glory that she chose me over Liam. This wonderful, gorgeous, woman who could have chosen anyone including a man who is perfect in every right chose the nerd. The beautiful girl chose the nerdy friend. 

“I never felt comfortable around Liam like I do around you, Girlfriend.” 

“Actually,” I kissed Kirsten again, trailing down her neck. 

“I think that’s your title, if you want it.”

“Hmmm I don’t know. It seems to suit you. You’re better at nagging me.”

“Well too bad, Girlfriend. I guess you’ll just have to think of something else to call me.”

“I guess maybe Boyfriend would work for you…” I kissed her forehead, smoothing the hair framing her face behind her ears.

“Get some sleep Sparta. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Whatever you say, Boyfriend.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.

I stretched my arms out, grabbing the headboard for extra stretching leverage. At first I couldn’t remember why I was so tired, but then remembered that a certain blonde had invaded my room last night and kept me up. I lazily felt around for Kirsten, sitting straight up when my hand met nothing but cool fabric. 

“Oh come on. Please don’t let that have been a dream…” I looked to the corner where Kirsten had discarded her shirt and pants, only to find it empty. My heart sunk more and more as the signs in my room pointed to her arrival late last night being nothing more than a dream. 

My laptop was sitting in the exact same spot it was when I put it there before going to bed. I checked my drawer I thought Kirsten had been in, only to find all of my shirts were still folded neatly and clearly not rummaged through. I ran my hands through my hair, wishing Kirsten really had ran her fingers through it last night. I had felt so complete and happy last night. Leave it to my dreams to torture me in the worst way possible, by teasing me with a girl I would always love but never could have.

“I can’t catch a break, can I?” I muttered before walking into the kitchen to begin making my usual smoothie. I did eat a normal breakfast, but I always drank one of these smoothies for the health benefits. I had just finished knocking the last of it back, and was almost finished frying bacon and ready to start on the eggs and toast when her voice scared me half to death.

“Oh good, you didn’t even bother making me one of those disgusting drinks again.” My hand knocked the empty glass to the floor as I spun around, hand coming to grasp at my heart.

“Why the hell would you do that? You scared me half to death!” Kirsten smirked, taking a seat at the counter. Her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders, my green t-shirt hanging loosely off of her small frame. 

“Well I only scared you half way to death so the other half that's still alive can continue to make me breakfast.” I ignored her because I was more interested in when she really broke into my apartment. She hadn't came into my apartment unannounced since Liam entered the picture.

“When did you get here?” I cautiously asked, slowly bending down to begin picking up the shards of glass. She hopped off the stool and opened the door to the hallway closet, retrieving the broom. 

“Thanks.” I told her as she handed it to me. 

“No problem.” Kirsten sat back down on the stool, chin resting on her folded hands.

“Do you mean when did I come into the kitchen, or when did I come in the apartment?”

“Apartment.” I finished sweeping the shards up and throwing them away, and scanned the area to be sure I hadn’t missed any. After deeming it safe I resumed my cooking, adding more bacon to the pan for Kirsten.

“My phone said one this morning.”

“So last night wasn’t a dream?” I wanted to smack myself as soon as I spoke. Kirsten gave me her patented ‘What the hell is wrong with you?’ look before understanding washed over the confusion.

“I went out onto the balcony to call Camille and let her know I was okay since she kept trying to call me this morning. I grabbed my clothes to put in my bag while I talked, and your laptop looked like it was ready to fall off your nightstand so I moved it back.” I breathed out a sigh of relief. So it all hadn’t been a dream.

“So you really broke into my apartment last night?” 

“Yes. Your security system could really use some work. The lock was difficult if that makes it any better.” I laughed, knowing I had a state of the art security system. I just happened to have a girlfriend capable of hacking anything and everything.

“Here’s your breakfast.” I placed the plate in front her, enjoying the fact she loved my cooking as she dug in. I made my own plate and took a seat next to her, inhaling my own food. It doesn’t matter if someone is a nerd or not, a guy is still a guy and will eat like one. Once I was done I rinsed my plate, and started digging in one of the drawers that held all of my spare things like batteries, wires, and spare keys.

“So to avoid you breaking my lock, this is for you.” I placed the shiny key in the palm of her hand. The spare key to my apartment had actually never been used before, seeing as I had no one to entrust with it.

“Is this the key to your apartment?”

“Yeah, I was actually planning on giving this to you a couple weeks ago. Since you keep breaking in I figured you may as well just have a key and save us both the trouble.” 

“Way to take the fun out of coming here when you’re not home or asleep Cameron.”

“Oh if you like to go through the trouble then I can take my key back…” I reached for it, only to have Kirsten shove it in her shirt. She smiled cheekily at me.

“I think I’ll keep it. Just so I don’t end up breaking your lock one of these days.” 

“Sure Cupcake. Keep telling yourself that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this was a long chapter (3100 words to be inexact) however I feel it's warranted since it's only a one-shot. I'll continue to write one shots until season 2 to keep myself and my readers sane. Also if you have any ideas for any one shots or pointless Camsten fluff, PM me and I'll try my best.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment or kudos! It really helps to motivate!


End file.
